mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
United Nations General Assembly
The United Nations General Assembly is the legislative body of the UN and second highest authority in the UN after the constitution, here laws are proposed and voted on. Making a proposal It is primarily section 3 of the constitution that instructs on who may make proposals and how they are handled. Proposals can be on laws, actions and initiatives mandating the UN to take certain actions, repealments of existing laws or constitutional amendments. Proposals can be voted on by all eligible members as followed: *'Yay' (in approval of the proposal in its entirety) *'Nay' (in opposition of the proposal in its entirerty) *'Meh' (a deliberate abstention from the vote) Note that votes can't be conditional or with amendments, if one agrees with only parts of a proposal one should reject it and re-propose with amendments. To avoid such complications proposals should be discussed and thought out beforehand. It helps for those writing the proposals to be specific and unambiguous. Typically a proposal needs half of all eligible members to vote yay on its first vote cycle for it to be approved. Failing this it must secure a majority of all countries voting on it on its second vote cycle, though there are exceptions to this such as some things requiring a super-majority of 2/3 (see 3.3 of the constitution). Constitutional ammendments also require 3/4 of all eligible members to approve (as per 3.4 of the constitution). Voting cycles start and end on the saturday of each week with wednesday being considered the halfway point and cut off point for new proposals (proposals can still be made but are not considered to have completed a voting cycle on the following saturday) It is also helpful to add the date the proposal was made and who it was made by. Ideally give the proposal title the format of heading 3 and underline it. After the first vote cycle the number of the vote cycle should be put in front of the title (2).'' ''Current thresholds (10 Members) *Absolute Majority: 6 *Absolute Super Majority: 7 *Required for constitutional amendment: 8 Current Proposals Create international shipping lanes free from taxation along all major trade routes between nations. (TYR, 04/01/2016) Tyran Yay The UNEC should not be allowed to interfere with international affairs that do not concern either the breaking of UN law or carrying out a mandate proposed by the UNGA (APR, 19/12/2015) Due to concerns over the UNEC deciding not to do their jobs based on partisan grudges against nations who are not disobeying UN law. *Aprillia nay. This was srsly flawed. *Dalania yes *Artiria strongly against. This proposal is not worded specifically enough and would, ironically, prevent the UNEC from acting on UNGA resolutions which are not worded specifically enough (such as the BRASFOR proposal, which only allows ''a task force to be created to deal with Brassily rather than mandating it). Basically this netuers the UNEC completely. **A separate note as a rules lawyer, this law simply cannot be passed even if it gains a majority. That's not because it's unconstitutional, but because it is simply impossible; by enacting it the UNEC would be acting outside their remit as defined by this very proposal. (2)The United Nations should send ships to explore to found a new UNAT in the west (APR, 8/12/2015) This would serve several benefits to both the United Nations itself and its constituent nations - It would give the UN easier access to policing the main continent, while also allowing the UNAT states to develop more in terms of produce and infrastructure, allowing the UN to fund its own construction and military projects, and thus relying less on the economic and military contributions from its member states. *Aprillia yay *Isimzia Yay *Amun-Seth nay *KS - Nay - The Grand Caliph believes that relying on member states for support is how things should be. *Nation of Joe: Nay (27) - (I actually support this too D:) *Tyran Nay *Dalania yay Constitutional Amendments Constitutional amendment: Allow instigating nation to withdraw proposals if all votes are against (ART 19/12/2015) Provided no votes in favour have been cast, allow the nation responsible for a proposal to withdraw prior to the end of the current vote cycle. *Aprillia Meh Constitutional amendment: Two-phase voting for constitutional amendments (ART 11/12/2015) The current system requires constitutional amendments to pass with an absolute ultramajority (ie. 3/4 of all eligible voters). This proposal seeks to allow constitutional amendments to pass with a relative ultramajority after two weeks, discarding uncast votes in a manner similar to standard proposals. Hopefully this should help to reduce filibustering. *Artiria yay. *Aprillia yay. Though we can see this taking a long time to pass. **Oh, the irony. *Isimzia Yay *KS - Nay -Filibuster till I die! *Nation of Joe: Yay (56 - 56? 56! Now that's all I can think about, I'm gonna kill you you no good fifty sixin, haHAAAA! *stabs*) *Pippirria yay *Tyran Yay *Dalania yay Constitutional Amendment: Rewrite article 3.8. to read The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a '''country, organization or person' unless it is in explicit violation of international law (KAN 19/12/2015) 3.8. currently reads: "The UNGA should not be able to vote to attack a country unless it is in explicit violation of international law" Proposals awaiting sorting Category:UN Category:BUN